


Interrupted Mornings

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Nothing explicit, Other, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested “Pick your underwear up off the floor.”  “Why? You’re the one that threw them there…last night…remember?” with Roy





	Interrupted Mornings

It was the sun beaming down into the room through the windows which stirred you from your sleep. You grumbled, scrunching up your face and attempting to hide in the pillows trying to chase the promise of more sleep. It was too late however, now that you had stirred your mind refused to fall back into slumber, and you felt it slip through your fingers when you tried to grasp onto it. Sighing into the pillows, you flipped onto your back.

You ached all over, but in a good way. You two had actually been dating for close to a year now, but you hadn’t wanted to rush things, and Roy was more than willing to give you all the time you needed before trying to take things further. Last night had been unexpected. After months of dancing around it you and your boyfriend had finally given in to the sexual desire between the two of you. It was supposed to be just dinner at his apartment followed by some movies. Dinner had gone well, but things had quickly escalated after the two of you had moved to the couch. You had been ready to take things a step further for a while and you just weren’t sure how to tell him. Part of you argued to just be blunt about it, but the side of you that your anxiety made its bitch won every time, so you had kept silent. At some point one of you- you couldn’t remember who- made a move and the night ended with carnal passion. Several times over. Dating a hero had its perks. A part of you always fantasized about your first time with someone in a relationship being a little more sentimental and slower, but you didn’t regret a single moment of last night and you wouldn’t change a thing if you had the option to go back.

You finally managed to open your eyes, and you couldn’t fight the smirk that crawled onto your face when you saw what a disaster the two of you had made of his room. Roy wasn’t necessarily a clean freak, but he was surprisingly well organized, especially when it came to his room. Seeing what a mess the two of you had made in the midst of your passion only made things better. You pushed yourself into a sitting position and relished in the feel of every ache. It was definitely a _good_ night. Most of your clothes were still scattered on the floor leading to the bedroom, so you settled for grabbing Roy’s discarded shirt off the ground and pulling it on. The smell of food is what you focused on next, taking a moment to stretch your limbs before walking out into the hallway, noticing that it hadn’t fared much better than his room did.

As you rounded the corner to the kitchen, you paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of your boyfriend. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and you could clearly see the dark scratch marks you had left behind on him that ran the length of his back. You let your gaze drift upwards to his neck, where you could see quite a few hints of the hickeys and other marks you had made, your finger tracing the ones he had left on you while you stared. Eventually you decided that you wanted to do more than just keep looking at him, as nice as it was, and you crossed the short length over to him, wrapping your hands around his waist and pressing a kiss in-between his shoulder blades. He turned around in your grip, pressing your lips together in a languid kiss that still left you both breathless as he pulled away.

“Good morning to you too.” You giggled, letting your head rest against his chest.

“Sleep well?” You heard this smirk in his voice, and you couldn’t help but laugh

“Only after you let me.” You teased.

“I seem to recall that you kept asking me for more.”

You pulled away and gave him a light push, laughter coming from the both of you. “I seem to recall that you had the option to say no the entire time.” He moved closer to you, starting to pull you into a series of kisses, each one lasting just a little longer than the previous one.

“Oh believe me, _I was happy to oblige_.” He pressed himself completely up against you, pressing his lips against yours.

“As much as I love you, I’m not doing this with morning breath.” You said, mustering all your willpower to pull away from him. “Let me go brush my teeth at least.”

“Before you do that,” He said, following you into the front room.

“Yes?”

“ **Pick your underwear up off the floor.** ”

“ **Why? You’re the one that threw them there…last night…remember?** ” You replied, placing your hands on your hips. You couldn’t help but smirk again when you saw him do a once over of your body, his eyes lingering on the marks he left behind on your neck that his shirt didn’t cover.

“Jade is dropping Lian off in like half an hour”

“ _Shit._ ”


End file.
